vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Shock
*SHORT DESCRIPTION* Former gang member with a heart of gold looking for new life Shock often gets into trouble taking up crazy jobs for what he calls fun and profit he has built up a small reputation and is mostly seen hanging out with the grape garden when he gets time PERSONALITY Almost opposite of his twin sister shock is known for being laid back and often pretty chaotic, never fearing danger he will often start trouble with more corrupt people and will often try to help less fortunate were he can.however the few who know about his past know that he has changed much for the better over the years.While he can kill he seems to try to avoid it if not necessary and only killing those who are willing to take him out and give him no other choice Lore & History BACK STORY As a child his early life was pretty difficult where his mother died when Shock was at a young age and his father had to raise the twins alone.the dad was a former soldier for an unknown cause and was a heavy drinker despite this he loved his kids and never let his alcoholism show in front of them and did his best to take care of them.how ever one tragic night the father got into bar a fight and was pushed and smacked his head on a table killing him instantly.When this kids found out they haunted down and killed the one who murdered their father The city they lived in had 3 sections high class,mid class,and low class before the dad died they lived in the mid class however with their dad dead and no way to work normally they started taking jobs in the low class were crime was normal as they grew up they took on the nicknames shadow and shock and only used their real names with each other or a few others After a while he would often get roped up in crime this was soon noticed my a local gang who were based around the ideals of old mafia gangs cutting ties with shadow to try and keep her away from danger. He would eventually be recruited in the gang by the leader and his future mentor who's name has yet to be mentioned and trained to use a variety of weapons. in the span of a short time he would start out carrying simple jobs and making money through being a bartender at a place owned by the gang later rising through the ranks to lieutenant and one of the personal hit men of the group. Shock would also meet a few people including personal friend Ruki,meeting Ruki at the bar he was employed at by the gang they would often have drinks together and stay contacted for years to come.Before this he would also find a gang of street punks trying to rob two kids a few years younger than him.seeing this Shock started gloating the thugs into a fight were he won however when one pulled out a knife shock pointed a gun at him ready to pull the trigger however one of the girls Alex grabbed his arm to keep him from shooting surprised at this shock let the thugs go and would take the two girls in to help them out. Shizu and Alex have been around shock trying to keep him out of trouble ever since and later became employs at a new bar shock opened himself also after the event shock would start becoming less blood thirsty As years passed shock became less and less interested in working for a gang of killers but stayed out of respect for the leader who was a mentor to him However one night he was given a job to hunt down an unknown assassin making trouble for the gang, shock hunted down and got into a fight with them. After hours of fighting shock got the upper hand ripping off the assassins mask before pointing a gun to their head however was completely taken back to see the assassin was his sister who he hadn't seen in a long time seeing this he removed his own mask as the two were completely in shock (no pun intended). After what felt like an entirety of silence two reinforcements that shock called in earlier showed up when they arrived they simply thought shock had beat a random assassins laughing and telling shock lets head back after your done. Shock had to chose throw away his new family to protect Shadow or kill his own sister to live life on his own.Shadow with tears in her eyes simply said "Its okay you don't need to protect me forever and ill get to see dad again". The second Shock heard this he pointed his gun at his own fellow gang members and killed them instantly With tears in his eyes he simply screamed at Shadow "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!!" collapsing to his knees in a broken mess shadow simply ran to hug her brother. Reunited the twins made a promise to keep each other safe and never cut ties again. Weeks later Shock would be declared a traitor by the gang and hunted by them along with shadow seeing no other option to keep him and his sister safe shock took a mission to storm the base of his former gang destroying all in his path or simply letting the law take the the ones who didn't die with his his magic starting to come out almost none of them stood a chance however the final fight came against shocks former leader and mentor who manged to fight him and barely loose despite only being human it is unknown if they are dead or survived ONGOING STORY After the events of what happened in his past Shock moved away from his past to look to the future buy a building and starting his own place to sell food and drinks for those who simply wanted a pace to go to and mostly taking up jobs as a mercenary that involve causing trouble for bad people. Shock would later meet the grape garden through his sister and would take a liking to the group sticking around and becoming friends with them Him and abby met at kirbys neighborhood,shock took a likeing to her calm and caring personality and later started having slight feelings for her the two where often teased about dating despite them not being together at the time during a random moment in a run down building Abby told shock he was and idiot but she loved him and kissed him walking off with no response from shock. A few days later shock decided to ask what that was that about immediately making abby flustered when she said that he never gave her an answer he simply kissed her on the spot saying "so is that a good answer?" making the relationship official and making abby faint LIKES & DISLIKES Likes: Friends and Family Getting into trouble Guns Raising hell Space Dislikes: Jerks Gangs and factions Most police Some random chocobo STRENGTHS & WEAKNESSES Strengths: Able to use almost any ranged gun with ease Strong and much raw power Able to soak up a lot of punishment before going down Able to use advanced tech items Weaknesses: Not very good at keeping up with fast opponents Tends to get cocky While he uses magic he is not as adept with it as his sister Is VERY bad staying quiet mostly cloaking only as a surprise attack or just to spy Gallery VRChat_1920x1080_2019-05-20_02-34-32.745.png|Shadow and Shock hasteshock.jpeg|Haste/rage mode shizushock.png|Shock & his daughter (Shizu) alexshock.png|Shock & his daughter (Alex) VRChat_1920x1080_2019-02-05_22-52-27.980.png|Shock and Lynn VRChat_1920x1080_2019-05-25_22-15-45.547.png VRChat_1920x1080_2019-05-25_22-14-50.png|Shock meeting a "Stranger" VRChat_1920x1080_2019-05-20_04-03-36.449.png|Quack abby_x_shock_2.png|Shock and Abby VRChat_1920x1080_2019-01-04_23-08-06.367 (2).png|Old Shock Avatar Trivia In RP both Shadow (Sarah Amell) & Shock (Sal Amell) are potrayed by a single person named Shadow Shock. Often called Shadow (Sarah's alias) by Fruity Parfait despite both of them were different gender & face. only similar is their birth day Shocks bar was inspired by doing a shit post rp with a penguin putting on a Italian voice and calling him Vinny the penguin at the pug Shock in cannon is old friends with Vinny the penguin as a running joke Category:Characters Category:Elves Category:Humans Category:Articles Still Underconstruction